


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffvii_100/227256.html">Originally posted June 9, 2009</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted June 9, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffvii_100/227256.html)

“Aerith shouldn't have to die!” Yuffie yelled.

“I'm not gonna let her die,” Cloud yelled back. “I'll save her, and we'll defeat Sephiroth without the Final Summoning.”

“Uh, how we gon' do that, ya?” Barrett asked.

Yuffie turned to Vincent, who was leaning against the wall and hiding his face behind his collar. “You know something, tell us!”

“Some things you have to discover for yourselves,” he intoned.

“Fine!” Cloud turned to the older pilot. “Cid, take us to where Aerith is.”

The old Al Behd grinned and smoked the whole way.


End file.
